1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for securing circuit boards. More particularly, the invention relates to a boss for securing a pair of mainboards and a system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasingly rapid development of science and technology, various electronic devices are widely used in our daily lives. These electronic devices typically have circuit boards disposed therein for installing electronic elements. To protect the electronic elements, the stability of the circuit boards is of great importance.
Two ways are typically used in securing mainboards of a computer. The first involves disposing a shaft sleeve formed by surface mount technology (SMT) on a lower mainboard, and then using a screw that is extended through a through-hole in an upper mainboard and threaded into the shaft sleeve, so as to secure the upper and lower mainboards. However, the mainboards are not secured in a sufficiently stable manner using such a technique.
The second way in which mainboards are secured involves forming screw holes in both the upper and lower mainboards, arranging a double ended tapping shaft sleeve between the screw holes of the upper and lower mainboards, and using two screws to secure the upper and lower mainboards from two sides. However, with this approach, it is necessary to use two screws, which increases overall costs.
As can be known from the foregoing descriptions, there are still some difficulties and challenges encountered with the existing technologies used for securing mainboards that need to be overcome.